Meu segredo
by SkoLL
Summary: Essa song fic, conta sobre uma paixão que atravessa tudo, e sei lá... não sou bom em sumarios mas é isso, conta sobre a paixão de Harry e Mione e como eles conseguem passa uma grande barreira que impede esse amor...


Meu segredo  
Babado Novo  
  
Será que posso confessar o meu segredo eu não quero mais sofrer ter medo  
  
Harry estava abatido, não conseguia mais guardar aquele segredo, doía tanto, porque guardar esse segredo? Só para não magoar o Rony, não dava mais, tudo bem que ia causar muitos problemas mais pra que se guardar ia doer mais? Ela estava muito perto dele, seria só sair e descer as escadas mais ainda não sabia se era a hora, além disso ele sentia um grande medo de levar um fora, e se ela gostasse de outro? Do Rony, ou seja de quem for! E o que seria pior ela gostar de um outro menino qualquer! Mas Harry já havia se decidido, ele não podia mais sentir isso, ter tanto medo de se revelar, tinha mesmo que falar hoje, melhor agora, era o segundo ano que ele sentia isso todo dia, desde que ela havia o ajudado na época em que ele achava que gostava da Cho tinha sentido isso, depois ele foi entender o que era aquilo.  
  
amizade é uma coisa estranha que floresce e dá lugar a uma força que move montanha até doce em pleno no mar o amor, que vem de nós dois o amor, deixa a dor pra depois  
  
Ele desceu decidido, não podia fraquejar agora, ao chegar na sala comunal da Grifinória se deparou com ela, linda seus cabelos antes volumosos e crespos estavam presos em um penteado bonito e dês do ano passado ela andava passando uma poção para alisar o cabelo que deixava ela mais linda do que já era antes, seu corpo estava mais formado, bonito com curvas exatas. Os fios que se desprenderam do penteado corria-lhe a face deixando com cara de mulher, ao seu lado estava Rony, como sempre secando a menina que nem olhava para ele, o ciúme que ele sentia por ela era forte já o que sentia por ele não se sabia, mas certamente não era tão forte quanto o que Rony sentia por ela. Harry olhou para os dois e falou:  
- Hum... Oi, precisava falar com vocês a sós! Posso? – Falou ele sentindo seu coração bater mais forte e aceleradamente do que ele poderia um dia imaginar que ia bater  
- Fale aqui Harry – disse Hermione suave – Não tem ninguém aqui!  
- Aqui não é o melhor lugar vamos para a sala que era usada pela AD?  
- Pode ser! – Disse Rony – Mas o que tanto você tem que falar,é tão importante assim?  
- Muito mais do que você possa imagina – Falou Harry deixando os dois muito preocupados – Mas não tem nada a ver com Voldemort, acalmem-se!  
Ninguém sabia quanto aquelas palavras poderiam ter preocupado Mione, seu coração se encheu de uma esperança estranha que ela não sabia de onde poderia vir  
Eles chegar perto da sala Harry abriu ela e então eles se depararam com uma sala com três confortáveis poltronas uma grande lareira e flores no chão, pétalas vermelhas, ao ver aquilo uma enorme coragem tomou Harry que entrou e se sentou na cadeira vermelha, Mione sentou na prata e Rony na verde.  
- Tenho que confessar algo para vocês, mas não sei por onde começar é difícil pois sei que pode mudar a vida de nós três e confundir mais ainda as nossas vidas. – falava Harry calmo e tentando se acalmar, mas seu coração batia muito rápido para ele estar calmo  
- Fale harry estou me preocupado! – Disse Hermione sem esconder suas emoções aquela sala não deixava as pessoas esconderem as suas emoções.  
- É que... hum... não sei como dizer mas... A verdade é que hoje eu não sinto mais o que eu sentia antes por você Mione, antes de via como uma amiga, hoje não posso mas te ver que meu coração dispara, perco minha razão e sinto vontade de te beijar, abraçar ser seu namorado, esse amor que eu sinto por você é algo muito diferente de tudo que provei, ele é capaz de tudo e não me deixa um minuto se quer, se você me ama deixa esse meu sofrimento ir embora e venha comigo deixe a dor pra trás e vamos seguir juntos por aí sem rumo mesmo mas eu quero estar com você – Disse Harry vendo lágrimas cintilantes e silenciosas correrem seu rosto  
- Hermione, sinto lhe dizer, mas sinto por você o mesmo que o Harry cabe a você decidir o que fazer – Já o rosto de Rony era marcado por uma lágrima incerta que teimava em não cair naquele momento. – Amo você, mas nunca tive coragem de lhe dizer, me envergonho disso, mas agora cabe a mim dizer o que eu sinto.  
- Rony, desculpem-me – foram às únicas palavras que Hermione pode proferir pois depois disso Harry se dirigiu a ela e deu-lhe um beijo meigo e amoroso  
Rony saiu silenciosamente daquele quarto com lagrimas caindo-lhe o rosto  
  
Quando o sol se pôs não deu mais pra esperar você veio pra mim renasci pra te amar  
  
Quando os dois se olharam sentiram que estavam ali sempre um pro outro e que aquilo cedo ou tarde iria acontecer, o amor tinha marcado eles dois de uma forma estranha, sabia que o Rony seria difícil de entender, mas cedo ou tarde iria entender, e aquele amor de Rony não era o mesmo que o de Harry, abraçados sentiam um ao outro sentindo o amor que lhe invadia a pele. Harry não podia mais esperar ela tinha vindo para ele e ela também não podia mas esperar. Os lábios encostaram-se de uma forma bela e forte e um lindo beijo nasceu ali de um amor tão forte que eles sabiam que se isso não acontecesse hoje seria amanhã pois eles se sentiam nascidos um para um amar o outro.  
  
By: Skoll Malfoy 


End file.
